theralphbearuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Shadow kawasaki
Shadow Kawasaki is a fictional character and the Main Protagonist appeared in The Shadow Warriors Series and also the Main Protagonist in The Justice Heroes. Character Overview Shadow kawasaki is a cat demon warrior who is the reincarnated son of Knight kawasaki, a powerful dragon demon hunter who is considered the last of the rare and god-like powerful beings in the Original Shadow Warriors. Knight was murdered and at his dying breath he reincarnated his soul into the body of his new born son, Shadow kawasaki. Shadow kawasaki is a powerful cat demon warrior who not only want to train to be a powerful warrior like his dead father in hopes of achieving his level of power, and live life all it's worth. He loves the world, and all the people on earth and wish to sacrifice everything to save this planet from evil demons from other worlds, aliens, and evil and corrupted human beings....He has a loving family, An alien princess wife named Kala, a half breed alien and cat demon daughter named kitka kawasaki. He is currently the leader of The Justice Heroes. Appearance Shadow kawasaki is a cat demon. His appearance looks human except for the elf-like ears, bushy blonde cat tail, retractable claws, eyes, fangs and some minor cat like features. Shadow has a lean muscular body, short blonde hair, green eyes, and thick black eyebrows. Shadow wears a yellow upper martial art gi with a red patch with the "Mark of The Demon" patch on the left side of his chest, black martial arts belt, blue/black gi pants, medium size brown boots, and red wrist bands. His alternate outfits is a green and black Ba Gua Kung fu outfit he sometimes wear during his off days whenever he spends time with his family. Personality Shadow is a cheerful, naive, curious, territorial, brave, and a somewhat childlike personality. Shadow is a fearless leader and tells the other Justice Heroes and Shadow Warriors Members orders and inspire the teams what is right and wrong as they go into battle to save the world from major threat. Shadow strong moral code and sense of justice tend to make him teach others life lessons and what to do in life in hopes of helping others. Shadow is very cheerful,and curious Cat demon as he tends to be easily amused at everything in the world around him, always tend to study and learn thing for hours out of his curious....although it does leads him into alot of bad situations when his curiosity acts up (Curiosity kill the cat). Shadow's naive since he's been living in the forest for most of his life his knowledge of the modern world outside the forest is quite limited but he tends to adapt pretty well once he's wants to know a subject. Shadow's child like personality he tends to enjoy playing simple games and watch alot of joyful child program and due to that his intelligence he appears to be dumb but really he doesn't know any better. He also quite territorial sometimes due to his cat like instincts he picks fight with other regular domestic cats or even wild big cats like lions, and tigers for example. In The Comics Shadow's first failure in his own series, Shadow's best friend a Spider-Demon named Hiro being killed by White Ninja in front of his eyes. And since then he vows strongly that he will train as hard as his body can hold out to protect everyone he cares for. Every new friend shadow makes he becomes heavily protective of them, constantly being haunted by his friend's death. Shadow will metally breaks down if his friends or family dies or fatally injured, he grows more aggressive and hunts down whoever caused this. Special Abilities Shadow's demonic abilities makes him more powerful than the average human. specifically he's a cat demon and thus he has the abilities that of a domestic house cat like super senses, strong jumping ability, see in the dark, retractable claws, and communicate with other felines. Shadow's Demonic abilities is semi-immortality, in other words he can age much more slowly than regular humans but he can be killed. Shadow has super strength able to easily lift a giant mecha over his head throws it over a mountain, super speed running faster than the speed of light, teleportation, Flight, invulnerability as his body in impervious to bullets but can be damage if hit by something tougher than him or by a powerful ki blasts, and a demonic aura that doubles his strength when he goes into full power and weapon materialize his own demonic ki into a sword for which he calls The Shadow Sword , fires ki blasts, and Shadow is excellent at multiple form of hand-to-hand combat. Shadow's Attack *Tiger Fist = Shadow knows this technique from his mother where he throws lightning fast punches and devastating combinations at quick timing leaving painful claw marks on his opponents. *Shadow Fists Energy Blast = A Demonic Technique that Shadow's father Knight kawasaki is the master of. Shadow learn this technique by instincts where shadow concentrate all of his darker aura and channel it into a form of a massive and deadly purple/black energy blasts. *Shadow Sword = A Ki weapon materialization where shadow concentrates his ki and forms it into a massive sword that can slices through nearly anything, can fire energy beams, and whenever shadow is separated from his weapon he can telekinetically bring the weapon towards him. Synposis Trivia * In The Comics, Shadow is a more seriously written, while the youtube series he is written as a parody of the fearless leader archetype. * Commonly mistaken as a DBZ-fan character (but he's not) * Maurice Dixon's pet cat fur-ball was the major inspiration of Shadow kawasaki's personality. * Is Maurice Dixon's 2nd longest written character he ever made (Stupid moose is the first) * Maurice Dixon's 1st Serious Original Super Hero, and 2nd Original character (Stupid moose is the very 1st original character but is also the 1st comical super hero character)